


Seulement toi.

by Micaiah



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaiah/pseuds/Micaiah
Summary: Après la destruction du mur de N°6, et le départ de Nezumi, Shion attend que ce dernier revienne.Il attend, chaque jour sa venue. Qu'en est-il de ses sentiments dans ces moments là...?





	Seulement toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous!
> 
> Bon après une très longue absence sur l'élaboration de mes fictions, j'ai décider de toutes les mettre à jour, sur ce site et sur Fanfition.net. D'ailleurs ceux qui connaissent déjà mes écrits vont très certainement me crier après puisque certains de ces derniers sont en cours depuis une éternité.  
> Donc je m'excuse si je vous fait attendre, malheureusement, très souvent la vie nous rattrape et on a plus de temps pour écrire, parfois même c'est l'envie ou l'inspiration qui se font la malle, et on se retrouve comme moi avec des tas d'écrits en suspens et une horde de fan qui les attend de pied ferme.  
> Donc voilà, les mise à jour sont ici.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!

Je regarde cette étendue déserte devant moi, et mon cœur me fait soudain mal.

Le ciel s'assombri doucement, tandis que je scrute l'horizon, cherchant désespérément ta chevelure bleuté et tes yeux d'agent. Tes regard parfois froids, et tes sourires ironiques.

Tout me semble vain dans cette attente interminable. Mon coeur s'affole au bruit du vent, et loupe un battement face au simple mouvement d'une branche.

Rien n'est plus pareil et je sens mes yeux s'humidifiés, tandis que le gout de ton baiser s'estompe d'avantage de mes lèvres légèrement tremblante.

Tu es partit. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà, à moins que ce ne soit des années, je ne le sait plus vraiment, mais je sais que je ne devrais pas désespérer. Que tu finira par revenir me voir. Nous nous l'étions juré par ce baiser échanger, ce fameux jour déjà lointain. Tel une promesse inébranlable.

Je le savais, et pourtant je ne peut m'empêcher de douter à présent que tu n'est plus là à mes côtés.

Le ciel est presque noir à présent, et je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Comme chaque soir depuis plus d'un mois. Sinon, maman finiras par s'inquiéter, bien qu'elle le soit déjà probablement.

Alors je scrute une dernière fois l'horizon de mon regard rouge rubis et retient tant bien que mal mes larmes, alors que je ne te voit toujours pas. Une fois de plus. Et peu être une fois de trop.

Ma gorge se serre brutalement, et des sanglots que je ne parvient plus à étouffés s'en échappe, tel le hurlement de désespoir du loup solitaire. Je ne parvient plus à me retenir. De cette attente trop longue, mon cœur se déchire lentement, et mon âme semble bruler à petit feu.

Au moment où je pense que tout va irrémédiablement se terminer, alors que mon cœur se serre au point que je ne parvient plus à respirer ; ta voix, si belle, si douce me parvint enfin.

Mon cœur reprend vie lorsque je te voit de nouveau face à moi, et s'accélère dangereusement au sourire éblouissant que tu m'adresse. Et lorsque tu t'avance vers moi, que tu me serre dans tes bras de ton étreinte douce et chaleureuse, que tu me murmure enfin ses mots doux que je n'attendait plus, je me l'avoue enfin.

Ça ne pouvait être que pour toi que mon cœur bat ainsi, juste pour toi que mon âme se réchauffe de ce froid glaciale si longtemps ressentis. Juste pour toi, ces sourires qui fleurisses de nouveau sur mes lèvres, si longtemps oublié.

Seulement pour toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, cela vous a plut ?? En tout cas je l'espère vraiment.  
> Pour ceux qui se le demande, je n'ai absolument pas abandonner mes fanfictions, même si ma très longue absence peut le laisser pensé. Sachez que même si c'est dans un an ou dans dix, je les finirait un jour, promis!


End file.
